wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seasnake
Appearance Seasnake is a SeaWing/SandWing hybrid. She is a sandy/tan/beige colour with deep blue scattered all over her neck, back, wings, sides and tail. Her face is that of an elongated SandWing. She has gills in her neck and the long strip of membrane down her back is split in some places with the SeaWing spines. She has the barbed tail of a SandWing and the webbed talons of a SeaWing. Her eyes are lapis blue. Every breath you take I watch you slip away You're slowly killing yourself. Every breath you take I watch you slip away You're slowly killing yourself. Abilities She is able to breathe underwater and can breathe fire. However, her fire isn't very hot and is not lethal. Her tail barb's venom can kill, however. She is a strong swimmer and is a very skilled warrior. She is an expert assassin and is able to quickly assess an opponent's likely battle skills, escape routes and any possible threats. If my heart could sing, would you stay? Would you stay and listen? Would you stay and listen? Biography DURING THE WAR She lived on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales with her family during the War of SandWing Succession, as Tide didn't like Blister and her mother wanted to stay with Tide. At least, that was what they told her. Her sister Sandbar was born very weak and small, quite different to her sister. Their father Tide was a very nervous dragon who should never have been a father. He did not seem to like his dragonets and also did not seem to like Venomous. Because of this, Seasnake grew wary of him and was concerned that he would harm her or her sister. When Seasnake and Sandbar were four, they ran away from home. Tide's temper had gotten out-of-control, as the sisters had accidentally led a patrol of SeaWings back to their home. Tide had slashed Sandbar's throat and the two had barely escaped. Shortly afterwards, Sandbar died of her wounds. Seasnake lived on her own for a while and found that she had a talent with knives. She had already gotten a reputation as a skilled assassin when she met Rip, a nonbinary/genderfluid SeaWing. They were both five at the time, and Rip was just starting their career in assassination. The two were friends for two years before gradually falling in love and starting a relationship. Towards the end of the war, a year after their relationship began, Seasnake and Rip received their last assignment: to kill an important SandWing general. Unfortunately, someone had tipped them off, and the SandWing was expecting them. Rip gave their life for Seasnake, who barely escaped with her life, and she vowed to one day kill that SandWing. AFTER THE WAR A year after the war, Seasnake met Dugite, a funny, kindhearted, transgender SandWing. Dugite was persistent in befriending Seasnake, and they both eventually fell for each other. Despite her tentativeness in entering a new relationship, Seasnake decided to accept Dugite as her girlfriend. If my soul was torn, would you help? Would you try and fix me? Would you help un-break me? Personality Seasnake is sharp-tongued and witty. To strangers, she seems cold and unwelcoming. However, those who gain her trust see the side of her that is warm, kind, loyal, courageous and funny. Your smile, it eats me alive And I can't turn away any longer. Relationships Dugite Dugite is a SandWing with pale beige scales and eyes black as night. She is transgender and is Seasnake's girlfriend. She is hilarious and very kind. She brought Seasnake back form her despair over Rip's death and healed her broken heart. Seasnake could not have a better girlfriend. Rip Seasnake was in a relationship with Rip, a nonbinary/genderfluid SeaWing. They had been close friends for years, then gradually fell in love. Rip was fierce and unforgiving and trained alongside Seasnake to become an assassin. Sandbar Sandbar was Seasnake's sister from the same hatching. Sandbar's egg had been cracked when their father, Tide, dropped it, resulting in Sandbar's weakened state. Sandbar had been killed in yet another of Tide's mistakes, when she and Seasnake were two. Seasnake and Sandbar had been very close before Sandbar's death, and after the incident Seasnake never trusted Tide again. Venomous Venomous was Seasnake and Sandbar's mother. She was fierce and fiery and did not put up with any rubbish. How she fell in love with Tide, Seasnake never knew. Seasnake and Venomous had a mediocre relationship; Venomous wasn't the most maternal dragon, and Seasnake was never the most trusting dragonet in the world. When Seasnake left home with Rip, Venomous made no objections. Tide Seasnake hated Tide the moment of Sandbar's death. She rarely spoke to him and whenever they had to be in the same room together she would make sure she never turned her back on him. She secretly hoped that one day he'd be her next target. Every breath you take I watch you slip away You're slowly killing yourself. I won't give in! Every breath you take I watch you slip away You're slowly killing yourself. I won't give in! Quotes "We're all going to die one day. It might as well be stabbing my tail through that disgusting creature's throat." - to Dugite about killing Tide I'm a ghost of what's left of me Begging you to hear me Can you even feel me? Trivia * Sea snakes are extremely venomous. I can't let you go, save me, please Will you stay here with me? Will you ever leave me? Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings